Kitsune academy
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: An institution of higher learning were the students learn a very... special set of skills. Rated M for safety. Warning for yaoi.


**A/N: O.K so I promise, no more new stories until I finish the other ones. Just this last one, finished writing it like ten minutes ago.**

**I dunno why but I just can't see Lee as a seme, don't get me wrong I've ready plenty of great fics where he was a seme. But I just, I can't write it.**

**Anyway this is inspired of course by Naruto and a yaoi manga I accidentally *cough* came upon. Neither of which I own.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness.**

Lee sat cross legged on the bed, waiting for his tutor to arrive.

The room was pretty plain. Bare white walls, with white curtains and light brown hardwood floors.

There was a dresser to one side with a large four poster bed against a wall. It was made from dark almost black mahogany with white curtains pulled open on the sides.

Pretty normal for a basic test room.

Although Lee couldn't help but cringe as he thought of all the people who have had sex in the very bed he was sitting on.

Now, you're probably wondering why dear sweet innocent Rock Lee was sitting on a bed, at school, waiting for a tutor while wearing nothing but an oversized button down shirt and a deeply embarrassed frown.

The answer is simple really.

Lee failed.

His first semester in Kitsune academy and the Rock failed.

As much as it pains him to admit, he didn't even try to pass.

He didn't do any assignments or work on group projects, he couldn't even show up for the tests. Sure he studied, studied as much as he possibly could and handed in all the written assignments he was tasked to do.

Unfortunately neither the written assignments nor the written tests counted towards his grade. The practical ones did.

But he couldn't do those.

Lee gave a sigh shifting around so he was now sitting on his knees as he picked at the sleeve of his shirt.

Kitsune academy.

A very unique institution where forty percent of the student body is made up of girls while the rest are all boys. The school has its own private clinic, library and shopping centre equipped with restaurants clothing stores and a large theatre. There are very comfortable single bedroom dormitories all around campus, most of which are co-Ed and perfectly well kept.

It was almost like a small community just outside of town. Not all that much different form any other college, except of course for one very teensy tiny detail.

While most tertiary institutions taught science, law, medicine, education etc etc. Kitsune academy taught its students the secrets of desire and ultimate pleasure.

Simply put...

It was a sex school.

Lee lost his parents at a young age, so he grew up in foster care for most of his life. It wasn't a great experience but it wasn't horrible either. The raven was fortunate enough not to be placed with one of those foster parents you usually read about. You know the ones where the child is abused and often comes out of the system horribly damaged and hollow.

Don't get me wrong, he wasn't exactly placed with Mary Poppins either.

Lee lived with six other foster kids in a small two story house that was practically falling apart. If it wasn't for all his hard work it probably would have.

Not that their guardian knew anything about that. Makio was barely ever there and when she was, she was usually passed out from drugs and booze.

Why is it that social workers always miss these things?

Still Lee couldn't complain, if he did he and the rest of the kids would just go right back into the system. Who knows what would have happened then.

No, a neglectful parent was definitely better than some strange paedophile psychopath.

Since he'd been living with Makio the longest, he was forced to take care of himself since the moment he arrived. And so every time a new foster sibling would arrive, Lee would take care of them as well.

So after Lee turned eighteen, it left the others with a very large problem.

Sure Makio was kind enough (or drunk enough) to leave them some money every once in a while, but without him Lee knew they wouldn't last very long.

So the raven decided to stay with the kids. The social workers barely ever came by anymore and he was legal so they couldn't exactly make him leave either.

After a few months however, Makio disappeared.

Poof! Dropped off the face of the earth, meaning the little money she left behind was gone now Lee had to look for a job.

But with no highschool diploma and zero work experience, Lee didn't stand a chance.

That's when he met Neji.

When Lee met the brunette, he was walking home carrying what probably would have been the last groceries he and his siblings would see for a very long time, when he bumped into the pale eyed man.

Neji was obviously a few years older maybe twenty-two, twenty-four. He wore a plain black suit with a blue tie and stared down at the boy with surprise before his eyes started to slowly rake over Lee's form.

Knowing a lust filled leer when he saw one, Lee immediately moved to get away when the man stopped him and asked for his name.

Somehow Lee ended up telling him everything, (curse his friendly nature) and in return Neji told him about Kitsune academy. The very place where Hyuuga Neji worked as a lecturer.

He took Lee to Lady Tsunade, the Dean of Kitsune academy and told her of the boy's situation. Lady Tsunade took pity on Lee and made him an offer. He'd study at Kitsune and get a degree in Sexology after which he would then be placed in the work program.

In other words: Lee would work in a broth- I mean the nightclub she owned.

In exchange for his study and services, the foster kids he grew up with would be well taken care of. "Without the involvement of authorities." the blond made sure to add as an after thought.

Somehow she didn't think another game of foster russian roulette would work out very well for the kids.

Normally Lee would have flat out refused. To sell one's youth like that, it's unthinkable! He'd often lectured his siblings on such unspeakable things.

But if he could keep them safe then maybe... With what lady Tsunade was offering, they'd be able to go to school, have food and clothes and Lee could go to college.

Although its not for the most conventional degree on earth, but still.

His body in exchange for their future.

As far as Lee was concerned, it was a fair trade..

So he agreed.

Alas when Lee agreed to these terms, it never occurred to him that he'd actually do those things for classes. He thought he'd have at least a year before he had to- had to...

But that's not how things at Kitsune work.

After all doing things hands on is the best way to learn.

For assignments students paired up and... demonstrated what they'd learned in class. Lecturers would asses one student at a time during tests and group projects, well- (you get where I'm going with this right?)

That's why Lee failed so miserably.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't do it.

Se-that was something he thought he'd one day do with his most special person. Despite how he grew up, Lee always imagined falling in love getting married and then consumating an eternal bond with the person he treasures the most. Not in a class room, with someone he barely knows while someone else judges his technique.

When his scores came back he was devastated but not surprised. The dean however was less than impressed, luckily she came up with a solution for Lee's reluctance to participate. One that would work out for everyone.

At least that's how she saw it.

~FLASHBACK~

"The pet maid department?"

Lee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he stared at the blond woman on the other side of the desk.

"Yes." Tsunade leaned forward placing both elbows on the desk. "Its a division of Kitsune that specialises in exclusive live-in submissive sexual partners. You will continue with your degree in Sexology as usual along with a few extra modules, the only other difference is that you won't be taking part in any of the practical assessments."

"I won't?!" Lee almost jumped out of his seat, "So I won't have to-"

"No, Lee you won't be having sexual intercourse of any kind. In fact, you're forbidden from even trying."

The raven was so relieved, so happy that he wanted to scream and shout and-

'Wait'

Lee's face fell and he looked even more confused than before. "If I am forbidden from even trying then what am I studying for?"

"Well..." Tsunade looked at the boy in front of her trying to find a gentle way of telling him this. However there wasn't really a gentle way of putting it. "Pet maids receive a standard contract, not unlike the one's we have for hosts. But instead of myself being the contract holder, that right shifts to someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yes. How do I say this?" The blond lifted both her hands and started rubbing her temples. "Sort of like, someone's housekeeper. No cooking or cleaning, but you'll be expected to tend to your contractor's every want. Kind of like a private butler. You understand?"

"Yes I think so." Lee stared down at his lap eyes narrowed in thought until- "But why would I need to finish this degree to do that?"

The older woman gave Lee a look of disbelief.

In this line of work, especially in Lady Tsunade's position. Subtlety is the best policy, but sometimes it pays to be blunt.

"You're going to be someone's fuck toy."

Tsunade watched as Lee's eyes went impossibly wide and his body went completely stiff, staring back at her with a look of complete horror.

"B-b-b-but... I. It can- you..." The raven kept stuttering flailing, twitching around in his seat while Tsunade just waited for his mental break down to pass.

O.K so maybe that was too blunt.

As soon as Lee regained some resemblance of sanity Tsunade spoke. "It's not that bad Lee."

"Not that bad! I am going to be someones-someones slave!"

"You won't be a slave!" Tsunade snapped at the boy making him coil back in his seat.

The blond took a deep breath, "It's more like a paid lover. This is the best option for you Lee. To be part of the host department you have to actually sleep with someone, it's exposure for what you can expect once you start working. That's why the Pet maid department is a better option for you Lee. This way you don't have to take part in any of the host assignments."

Lee slumped forward a look of defeat on his face. "But how- I mean. How long will I have to..."

"Contracts only last two years after which you can choose to leave Kitsune for good, return as a host or take on another contract." Lee didn't look at her just kept his eyes fixed on the carpet below, obviously struggling with the decision. Tsunade got up, walked over to the boy and covered both his hands with hers as she crouched in front of him.

"It really won't be that bad. At least this way, you'll only have to deal with one client for two years instead of... five a day."

Lee's head snapped up, "FIVE?!"

"Plus." She said ignoring his little outburst. "I always have the lecturers do weekly check ups on the pet maids, so if something happens we'll be able to get you out. O.K?"

Lee stared at the woman for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and nodding quickly.

"But there is something I do not understand."

"What?"

"Well," Lee started cautiously unsure if he'd be ratting out Tenten if he asked. "A friend once told me that they were in the Pet maid department and I am fairly certain that their... Well that they take part in a-assignments as well." At the last the raven blushed lightly trying to avoid any and all eye contact with the dean.

"That's because you're special Lee." Tsunade stood up and made her way back to her seat.

"Special? Special how?"

The woman flopped down in her chair, reaching underneath her desk for a bottle of sake and placing it on the desk. "You're a virgin. We haven't had a virgin around here since Haku a few years back."

Lee's light blush turned into a bright red. "S-so what does that mean?"

Tsunade poured herself a glass of sake and lifted it towards Lee, "It means as long as you keep that cherry un-popped, you're gonna make me a fortune kid." She winked causing the raven to sink back into his chair in embarrassment.

~END FLASHBACK~

And so it began.

To Lee's relief his classes were a lot better than they used to be.

He wasn't expected to take part in any of the demonstrations and he got to take up a few other courses as well, some of which actually did seem worse than the ones before.

One such class was Seduction 101.

A crucial skill that all Pet maids were required to learn was the seduction. Typically most Pet maids were contracted by men so instead of being taught in dominance as he would have had he stayed in the hosts department. Lee was being taught in the art of submission.

According to his lecturer Lee's sweet nature just screamed submissive tease, he just had to learn to open up a bit more.

That's why Lee sat waiting for his tutor in one of the academy's test rooms, wearing nothing but an over sized button down shirt and an embarrassed frown.

He's never met his tutor before. Kakashi Hatake apparently his name is.

That much to Lee was a huge relief.

Ever since he started at Kitsune, he's been very aware of a certain pale eyed professor's interest in him. Neji had insisted on Lee being in one of his classes and was almost always assigned to be his test conductor.

Thankfully, Neji was part of the host department and therefore wasn't allowed to tutor a pet maid, much to the Hyuuga's annoyance.

For now, Lee's virginity was safe.

You know... Maybe.

The soft thud of shoes suddenly came from the other side of the door and Lee's head snapped up. He sat up straight, hands on his lap as he nervously waited for the man to enter.

When the door opened, Lee's jaw hit the floor.

He was breathtaking!

Shaggy crimson red hair contrasted beautifully against pale almost ivory skin. The man's strikingly bright teal eyes were made even more so by the dark eyeliner surrounding them. He wore a dark suit, like most of the lecturers at Kitsune. A tight fit that showed of a stunningly slim waist and broad shoulders.

Lee was so absorbed in the mans looks that he didn't notice that the redhead was getting closer until he was standing right in front of the bed. The man's eyes bore into him and for a moment Lee could have sworn that the man was looking right through him.

The raven flushed, trying to steady his nerves as best as he could. He looked down at his fumbling hands as he spoke. "G-good morning mister Hatake."

The man tilted his head to the side studying Lee for a moment. "I'm not mister Hatake."

The redhead said in a voice so deep and seductive Lee had to stop himself from reacting to the shiver that went down his spine.

"I am Gaara Sabaku, mister Hatake had another engagement to attend to. So I'll be substituting for him, do you understand?"

Lee nodded, still not looking up.

Dear gods, of all the substitutes he could have had they had to give him the one that looks and sounds like sex on legs. At least with Neji, Lee would have been able to refuse his advances. But this guy?

If he tried to take advantage of the situation, would Lee be able to turn him down?

Lee didn't think he'd even want to.

'Why couldn't it have been Neji?!'

"Rock Lee, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Lee froze as Gaara traced a finger down his jaw before slipping it under his chin lifting his head slightly to look at him.

"So you're the naïve little virgin I've heard so much about, eh?"

The ravens blush went even darker as he stared into Gaara's eyes, not exactly sure if he should answer that question.

The redhead smirked, "Not bad."

Gaara pulled back and walked towards the dresser behind him. Lee let out a deep breath, cursing himself for reacting so strongly to just a touch.

Damn it! Now was not the time for his morals to start slipping.

"I understand you're new at this."

Lee looked up to find the redhead without a jacket standing rolling up the sleeves of his shirt till they were just above his elbows, exposing lean yet clearly toned muscle on his arms. He blinked trying to focus on what the man was saying.

"Uhm... Yes, I only transferred to the pet department this semester."

Gaara took a chair that was in a corner of the room and placed it at the front of the bed, before sitting down. Shoulders back, with his legs spread apart. His body looked completely relaxed while his eyes stayed the same. Intense and calculating.

"Alright then, let's see what you've got."

Lee blinked and stared blankly at the man, "I am sorry sir?"

"I'm tutoring you in Seduction 101, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Show me what you've got. Pretend I'm your contractor, what would you do to get me to have sex with you?"

Lee's face caught in a brand new blush and he started looking at everything except the man in front of him. Shifting to his side a bit he unconsciously started biting his lip, completely at a loss for what to do.

"That's a start."

The ravens eyes snapped up in slight confusion. "What was?"

"Don't worry about that." Gaara said dismissively. Lee obviously wasn't aware of what he was doing so he let it slide. "Let's move on. Now say something."

"Like what?"

"Whatever it takes to get me in that bed with you."

Onyx eyes went wide and Lee sat perfectly still, trying and failing to come up with something. After a few moments of silence Gaara gave a sigh.

"Let's try this. Lady Tsunade tells me you had the highest written test scores in your grade last semester. Is that true?"

Lee let out a grin of pride at the question. "Yes sir."

Gaara suppressed a smile, at least he's enthusiastic. "Right, now when you look at me what do you see?"

"My tutor?"

"No. I'm you're contractor, you're master. I paid for you to have sex with me whenever I want and yet I sit in a chair instead of getting on the bed with you. What does that tell you?"

Lee looked down for a moment, eyebrows furrowed in thought. What's that word again... Voyeur.

"It means you like to watch."

"Good." Gaara nodded leaning forward so his elbows were braced on his knees. "Now that you know this, try and seduce me."

Lee swallowed thickly although it did nothing to get rid of the lump in his throat.

He remembers this chapter from his book.

Contractors that like to watch their pets dance and do... other things, only making a move when their at the brink of lust driven insanity.

He also remembers what he's supposed to do to get Gaara or rather his "contractor" to that point. He just really didn't want to do it.

"Remember, do whatever it takes." Gaara said after seeing the clear hesitation in the ravens eyes. How a kid like this ended up at Kitsune was beyond him.

He clearly wasn't cut out for it.

Lee shut his eyes, took a deep breath and stood up on his knees.

He could do this.

'For Ranmaru and the others!'

Lee opened his eyes forcing himself to stare right into that frightening teal gaze and with slow deliberate movements started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Gaara leaned back as he watched the boy slowly undress himself, letting the shirt he wore fall on th bed behind him. Lee slid his hand up the sides of his body towards his hair, unknowingly bringing attention to the beautiful blush on his face as he raked a hand through his hair.

The ravens other hand went up and brushed against a nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp and a deeper shade of red. Lee let his eyes slide shut as he lay back on the bed. With his knees bent and his legs spread apart, Lee started tweaking the tiny nubs on his chest allowing himself to moan as he did.

Gaara hadn't said a word since Lee started and the boy was starting to wonder if he was doing something wrong. Unfortunately opening his eyes to look was out of the question, this whole situation is embarrassing enough as it is.

Lee let his right hand wander down to his semi-hard erection and slowly traced his fingers over it. Before gasping.

"Master... please."

Lee heard a sharp in take of breath, but it was so low he thought his ears were just playing tricks on him. The raven wrapped his hand around his cock and began to slowly stroke it letting out moans and whimpers as he did.

Now it should be noted that Gaara Sabaku has fantastic self control. It takes a lot to get any kind of reaction out of the redhead, that's why he's so good at this job. The perfect poker face that forces pet's and hosts alike to bring out their A-game, if they really want a reaction.

Which they always did.

Getting the Sabaku to gasp for any reason was a monumental achievement, yet somehow Lee was able to do it within the first five minutes.

So maybe he his cut out for it.

As the boy on the bed put on a show that could drive an impotent man into a lust filled rage, Gaara sat perfectly still with his arms folded over his chest. His fingers started digging into his arms and he had to shift in his chair a bit to accommodate the bulge in his pants.

Again Sabaku Gaara has fantastic self control, unfortunately that self-control snapped in two the moment Lee's next gasp reached his ears.

"Master Gaara..."

The raven's hips lifted off the bed as he felt himself getting closer to relief. Somehow he'd managed to forget that the redhead who's name he was gasping was sitting on a chair right in front of the bed.

Suddenly Lee felt a hand press down on his stomach forcing him back on the bed. Onyx eyes snapped open and Lee found his tutor staring down at him, his eyes darkened with lust.

The raven panicked and abruptly stopped.

Gaara put both his hands on either side of Lee's head and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Keep going."

It was a command and as much as Lee hated it, something in him told him that he had to comply.

Lee's eyes snapped shut once his hand started moving again and he did his best to try and ignore the man above him, you know the child hood saying. "If I can't see it its not there."

Unfortunately Gaara had other ideas, the redhead took Lee's chin in his hand and spoke. "Open your eyes, Lee."

Another moan broke from Lee's throat, pleasure flowed through him at in a surge of heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. He opened his eyes to find Gaara so much closer than before. Their lips were no more than an inch apart. With the redheads lust filled breath mixing in with Lee's heavy panting.

So close to a kiss, yet so very very far.

"Come." The redhead growled in Lee's ear, effectively pushing the boy over the edge and into an orgasm haze.

Lee slumped back onto the bed, completely ignoring the sticky mess now on his stomach while he came down from his high. Once he was back in the land of the living, the raven blushed.

Gaara still hovered over him, his gaze was hungry and Lee could've sworn he saw a vision in that teal stare. He could see Gaara pinning him down to the bed as he repeatedly thrust into him, while Lee screamed his name.

And for a moment Lee thought that he might actually do it, but alas the redhead simply moved off the bed and walked over to the dresser to retrieve his jacket.

The raven sat up quickly pulling on the discarded shirt beneath him while Gaara spoke. "That's the end of the session."

"Uhm... Y-yes, good bye sir." Lee said awkwardly as the man walked out the door. As soon as it closed, he fell back on the bed. Feeling more confused and exhausted than he has in a long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Today's the day'

Neji thought smugly as he watched the blond woman sitting behind the desk in front of him.

Tsunade tapped the stack of paper work on the desk top as she straightened them out before fixing the pale eyed man in a glare.

But Neji couldn't bring himself to care. Today is finally the day he gets what he's wanted for the passed few months.

Today he finally gets to have Lee.

The moment Neji laid eyes on the Lee, he's wanted nothing more than to claim the boy, he's thought of absolutely nothing else. That's the whole reason he brought Lee to Kitsune in the first place.

Sure the Rock's story on his childhood and foster siblings was heart breaking to say the least. But Neji couldn't pretend all his intentions were innocent.

He wanted Lee and what Neji Hyuuga wanted, Neji Hyuuga got.

Unfortunately the raven had to make things difficult. Refusing to take part in class activities and never showing up for tests. It wasn't till Neji found out about virginity that it all made sense.

This information only seemed to make Neji want the boy even more, that's why he was so devastated when Lee was transferred into the pet maid department.

Lady Tsunade gave explicit orders that Lee Rock was not to be touched, because the boy's status made him so much more valuable and therefore anyone who broke this rule would meet a fate worse than death.

But today Neji didn't have to worry about that at all.

Today Neji Hyuuga finally gets what he wants.

After a lot of coaxing, Neji finally managed to convince his uncle to let him buy the ravens contract. Using the argument that since Hanabi and even Hinata had pets of their own its only fair that he have his own little concubine, after all a man has needs. This way the Hyuuga name wouldn't suffer any damage caused by scandals that usually follow the dating lives of the elite.

"I can't say I approve of this Neji." Tsunade said placing the pages down neatly in front of her. "The only reason I'm allowing it is because of Lee, I'd be more comfortable if he ended up with someone I'm familiar with than someone who might hurt him."

"I understand." Neji said evenly, successfully managing to suppress a grin.

Not that he'd never hurt Lee. Over the passed few months, Neji has come to care for the boy. With Lee being who he is, its difficult for someone not to care about him.

"Alright, it'll be a standard contract, lasting for two years-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, just before it opened and a redhead walked in.

Tsunade gave a sigh, "Sabaku, I'm in the middle of a meeting, you're going to have to come back later."

"This won't take long." Gaara said giving a glance to Neji before sinking down into the seat beside him.

"Well, what is it?"

"I just finished that class you asked me to tutor for Hatake."

"Oh right!" The blond said with a nod, "the one with Lee, did everything go well?"

Neji stiffened at the mention of Lee's name but didn't comment.

"Yes, it went very well."

"O.K, so then why are you still here? Shouldn't you be heading back to Suna, you are the dean after all."

"I'll be leaving shortly." The redhead said lacing his fingers together. "But first I want to talk about Lee."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "What about him?"

"I want to buy his contract."

Neji's head snapped towards Gaara, eyes wide in shock before they narrowed in a glare.

Lady Tsunade was just as shocked, "Buy his contract?!"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just... Why? You've never had a pet before, why now?"

Gaara shrugged. "No ones ever caught my interest before."

"I-" Tsunade cut herself off and frowned, the blond leaned forward putting both her arms on the desk.

"Lady Tsunade," Neji suddenly spoke, gaining the other two's attention. "You can't possibly be considering this."

Gaara watched Neji from the corner of his eye, "And why shouldn't she?"

"_We _were discussing the terms of Lee's contract before you interrupted." Neji growled at the redhead who, simply ignored him.

Tsunade stared between the two men, unsure of what to do next. On the one hand Neji works at Kitsune and would probably be the safest bet for Lee right now, however the Hyuuga's obsession with Lee was unhealthy to say the least. So maybe _safest _isn't the best way to describe him.

On the other hand there's Gaara, the dean of Suna a sex academy way out in desert country. While the man was no monster by any means, she didn't know him quite well enough to just sign over Lee's contract without thinking it through at least.

Great another bid war for a pet.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, 'This is Naruto all over again'.

"Alright, we'll keep this fair. Hyuuga is offering full price, Sabaku. What are you putting on the table?"

Gaara smirked, "I'm willing to pay twice as much, plus I'll settle your score with A."

At the last part Tsunade sat up straight and smiled. She could finally get A off her back. "Sounds like a good deal to me."

"Neji, can you top that?"

The Hyuuga stood there gaping like a fish out of water until he finally relented and slumped back in his seat. There's no way Neji would be able to deal with A, no amount of money can get rid of that man.

Damn it!

He was so close.

**Owari**

**A/N: Written purely out of... Yeah I have no idea.**

**Yeah I know, a horrible way to end it, but I like leaving open endings. **

**One shot as in, although I would like to keep going I just can't right now, so for now its listed as complete. **

**One day maybe.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please review.**


End file.
